marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom: Dark Origin Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** Officer Gary * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Items: * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Some time after the Sin Eater Incident, Eddie Brock - disgraced and disowned, relegated to writing drivel for tabloids - returns to his low-rent apartment to hear his estranged wife Anne Weying leaving him a message asking to come sign the divorce papers. Depressed to the point of suicide, Eddie goes to Our Lady of Saints Church to pray for forgiveness before killing himself. As he confesses that he can think of nothing other than killing Spider-Man - who he blames for his humiliation, a black tear once again drips from the statue of Mary's eyes and whips towards him - latching onto his eye before beginning to spread to the rest of his body. As Eddie screams, the priest tells him to keep it down or he'll call the police, peeking out of his confessional to see Eddie struggling to rip the living darkness away from himself. As the symbiote bonds to him, Eddie sees a vision of Spider-Man fighting in the first Secret Wars, of him finding the symbiote and bonding to it, and of him ultimately rejecting it. Snarling that Spider-Man tried to kill them both, Eddie collapses as the symbiote recedes into his body. A pair of police officers arrive, the priest telling them that Eddie was covered in something that looked like blood. As Eddie stirs, the police officers - assuming he's high on drugs - ask if he remembers what he took. Eddie vomits out the symbiote, which covers his body and lashes out at the policemen with a flurry of tendrils. As the priest - convinced a demon is before him - utters a prayer, the policemen open fire, but the symbiote blocks the bullets. Transformed into a muscular version of Black Suit Spider-Man, Eddie snares one of the policemen with a tendril as the other cop and the priest flee. Carrying the body of the dead cop with a tendril, the symbiote-clad Eddie rips through the church's door, sprouting spider-legs and looming over the priest. Eddie asks the priest for forgiveness regarding the lies he'd told and for killing the policeman. The other police officer tries to ram him using the cruiser, but Eddie uses the symbiote to toss him into the side of the church. When the terrified priest gives Eddie his forgiveness, Eddie leaves and transforms the symbiote into street clothes. Returning to his apartment, Eddie spots Anne and the lawyer waiting outside. As he ponders that to do, the symbiote uses its tendrils to shave his stubble and transforms into a black suit, wordlessly telling him that he doesn't need her anymore. Eddie signs the divorce papers using a pen formed from the symbiote's biomass, but when Anne complements him finally taking some responsability he lashes out and snarls that Spider-Man ruined their lives. Anne angrily retorts that Spider-Man doesn't have a clue who Eddie is, and that Eddie doesn't know who he is either. Struck with a sudden epiphany, Eddie runs into his apartment, the symbiote covering his body. Staring into his reflection, Eddie addresses the symbiote and says that it knows who Spider-Man is beneath his mask. As Eddie begins to laugh, the symbiote manifests a too-wide mouth, its teeth morphing into fangs as he howls with distorted, maniacal laughter. | Solicit = “Amid the chaos, there comes a costume--!” On an alien world, at the behest of an all-powerful megalomaniac, armies of heroes and villains face off in one of the greatest conflicts in Marvel history…and Spider-Man is there! As failed journalist Eddie Brock sinks deeper into the poisonous depths of his soul, the hero who ruined his life comes back from the Secret Wars with a living, breathing alien symbiote. Writer Zeb Wells (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) and artist Angel Medina (SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN) chronicle the twin corruptions doomed to bring together a wreck of a man and a jealous monster to form one of Spider-Man’s deadliest foes! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=9932 }}